(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a display panel and a bonding apparatus.
(b) Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting diode (OLED) display includes a display substrate providing a pixel area and a non-pixel area and a sealing substrate disposed to be opposite to the display substrate for encapsulation and bonded to the substrate by a sealant like epoxy.
The above information disclosed in this Related Art section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.